Mi Amado: The Unheard Ballad
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Antonio waited so long for Arthur's heart to heal after the American Revolution, for years he waited…Can be viewed as a Sequel or Prequel to Mi Amado The Love Not Known…SpUk, Hinted UsUk, FrUk EDIT: Issues with page updated!


Antonio waited so long for Arthur's heart to heal after the American Revolution, for years he waited…Sequel to Mi Amado The Love Not Known…

Antonio resigned himself to wait for Arthur, to wait for his broken heart to mend.

The first time he heard that Arthur was looking after a younger country, at first he couldn't help but be surprised, his Amado looking after a child?

At first it was amusing but Antonio couldn't help but feel a bit jealous

What faces would Arthur make around the child? Would he smile with joy and love?

The idea angered him for someone else to see the brit's many adorable faces…

For years, Antonio watched as Arthur cared for the child, protecting the child, loving the child, it was hard but Antonio was glad that his Amado could experience the joys of love like Antonio did with Romano.

Antonio was happy when he saw the looks of joy on Arthur's face, he never seen the man make such a face before.

He wished for nothing but happiness for Arthur

And then the American Revolution came about and Antonio admits, he was just as responsible as Alfred for taking that smile away…

"Why on earth did you bring him here bastard?" Romano grumbled, Antonio just gave his young charge a kind smile while he made dinner "You do realise that you brought in someone who was once your enemy!"

Antonio sighed, he already experienced the same lecture from his boss, he didn't really want to revisit the same discussion with his little angel.

Antonio himself admits, he's no saint, he was just as guilty as Francis when it came to helping Alfred stage his little revolution.

Sure he supported the colonies, he had too, it was in his country's best interest, even though it hurt the one person he cared about.

"Yesterday's foe becomes today's friend" Romano rolled his eyes in frustration before giving Antonio a smack on the head.

"Stop dodging my questions jerk bastard!" Antonio could tell that Romano was scared, Romano heard all the stories about Arthur from Francis, not exactly the best person to be listening stories from.

"When I saw you come home with that guy covered in rain and mud I thought for sure he was dead but nooooooooo you carry him upstairs like a bride and put him to bed!"

"Romano enough of your whining or your not getting any spaghetti"

His young charge pouted as well as giving the older man a scowl "Don't think for a moment that this conversation is over Antonio, I still don't trust that bastard"

Of course this conversation isn't over, Romano makes it a point to hammer in his discomfort of current events, there is no amount of tomatoes that could distract the kid, believe Antonio when he said he's tried.

Antonio groaned at the thought of another discussion with his little angel, he had a long day today and wanted to make sure that his guest was feeling any better but first things first…

Peeling off cotton white from his skin; Antonio's shirt was sticking to him from all the rain on his way back.

One by one, the brunette tossed his clothes to the floor, thoughts of what transpired in America appeared through his mind, each memory turning to another like a page in a picture book that Antonio used to read to Romano as a child.

The anguish in Arthur's voice, the heartache his Amado felt, Antonio comprehended it all from when he lost his mother.

He knows better than anyone what Arthur was going through, the look on the blond's face, it only hurt Antonio to see such a face.

Even when he wanted to see all of Arthur's faces, now that he's seen Arthur in such a state, the only thing Antonio wants, is to make him smile…

When it came to the morning, it felt like years when he prepared tea for his sleeping seniorita that laid in one of guest rooms upstairs.

Antonio wondered down the corridors of his abode, with each step he wonders closer, going past many cabinets that had his country's flower, the red carnation sitting peacefully and watching over all who passed her down this very corridor.

Once he arrived, the man slowly opened the door ever so slightly, he could see the sleeping face of Arthur, quietly he entered the room, carefully shifting the tray with the tea and food he prepared for when amado arose from his slumber.

Then again his amado would probably slap him for calling him that…

His feet shuffled through the floor, placing the tray on the bedside and poured the tea into the porcelain cup, Antonio was taught to always give his guests the best hospitality when they visit.

Setting the tray aside, Antonio moved to the window; drawing the velvet red curtains back and watched as the sun light rained down upon the golden hair of the man that slept in his bed.

"Mm" Arthur's voice broke when he felt the light on his face, emerald eyes slowly opened, Antonio could see the man's eyes were trying to focus

He made sure to give Arthur a soft smile "Ah your awake, I did not mean to disturb you" Arthur slowly sat up, Antonio could tell by the way his guest turned his head around the room, taking in the view of the decor, those eyes were taking in every detail, every nook and cranny of his surroundings.

"W-Where am-" a gasp left Arthur's lips, probably from what transpired earlier and just like that the light that once shone with such confidence and poise slowly grew dim.

Antonio tied the curtains by the tassels "It looks to be a beautiful day, it's a good thing that the rain stopped"

"Spain" Antonio turned his gaze back to the blond, he could see how Arthur flinched when their eyes connected "A-Antonio, H-How long have I…"

Calmly, Antonio slowly walked over to the bed and sat himself down, making sure that his back was turned but he could feel those eyes on him

"A while, after the battle I found you on the ground and brought you here, Romano wasn't too pleased let me tell you"

Antonio turned his head round, seeing that Arthur's eyes were staring down on his hands, his lips quivering "Sorry, I hope I didn't cause a lot of trouble for you"

"Ah, don't worry, besides this isn't about me" hand placed on shoulder, pulling his guest close into a warm embrace "I'm probably the last person you want to see…"

Antonio knew more than anyone that his country played a role in America's war, he knew that Arthur will probably never forgive him and for that the Spaniard was prepared.

"…I'm just as much to blame than Jones, Francis and everyone combined…" his heart began to thump like a rapid drum, he knew how hard this was,

but he couldn't just stay quiet about this, it just wasn't him…

"I understand if you don't want to see me" Antonio didn't know what to do, should he continue to hold Arthur or let him go?

"I'll even understand if you hate me, I'm prepared for it…" Antonio slowly unwrapped is arms

"I just want you to know that even if you hate me that I will always lo-"

Antonio didn't expect Arthur to grab his wrist, he didn't expect Arthur to pull him down on the bed, Antonio never even dreamed of the blond towering over him as he laid beneath…

"Don't say it!" his voice cracked, his tears rained down upon Antonio's face, "How can you even say all of that after everything that's happened!" Arthur's body trembled, Antonio could only look on in surprise

"How dare you even say those words, you call me amado! You say you love me but your like everyone else!" Antonio felt like he was getting shot at, every word that amado screamed was like a bullet that pierced him through his body "You say you love me but then when my back was turned you stabbed me, fuck you might as well be holding the knife yourself!"

Antonio grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his collar, as he slowly rose "You think I wanted to do something so conceited!"

If things were different, he wouldn't have sided with Jones, he wouldn't have helped the nino

"You think I wanted to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you, merdia no! You know as well as I do that we're not just people, we're countries, if I wasn't a country I would've went to your side but I didn't, I couldn't!"

"Bullshit! Your just like Francis, you use cheap words but you take no responsibility for them or care about the consequences!" Antonio glared at Arthur, he'll give the man this, he knows which buttons to press.

"I'm nothing like him!" even when Arthur was glaring at him, Antonio admits he still looks beautiful, even when there are times where the blond pisses him off

"You spout cheesy lines, you side with Jones and Francis behind my back and then spout such nonsense, if your nothing like them then fucking prove it!"

Antonio growled, he jerked Arthur by the collar, prying Arthur's lips open with his tongue and kissed him, wasn't really sure if this was proof of him being any different from Francis but it was the only thing that he could think of.

He could feel Arthur squirm under him, Arthur's tongue was trying to push his out but that just made Antonio want to kiss him more, his moans were sweet like a melody.

After a while, Arthur's struggles ceased and as Antonio gazed at the man beneath him, he couldn't help but be enchanted by Arthur's face, cheeks flushed, panting for breath and his emerald eyes looked to be in a daze.

"Well looked like you enjoyed that"

Later that day, people in town swore they heard an animal howling in pain

"What the hell happened to you jerk bastard?" Romano asked, though it sounded like he was concerned, the expression on his charge's face was anything but.

Antonio was trying to sooth the stinging sensation from a very obvious palm print on his cheek.

"Oh Romano when you're a little bit older I'll tell you about it…"

That day, Arthur returned to England…

* * *

"You know when I first heard that you of all people would be sided with his lordship I have to say I was surprised"

The Peninsular War 1807-1814, one of many times in history where Britain and Spain found common ground, along with Portugal.

A conflict between Napoleon's empire and them, Napoleon expressed irritation that Portugal was open to trade with Britain since Portugal and the latter were the oldest allies to each other.

Napoleon wanted to sever those ties, wanted to deny the British of the use of the Portuguese fleet…

France and Spain invaded Portugal, everything was fine until France turned on their Spanish allies.

Which led to Spain siding with the enemy, no one was expecting it, Francis wasn't expecting it…

The Frenchman sat in front of his friend, looking up to the man he was once working with in the dirt covered ground, the sound of gunfire and metal clacking together along with the battle cries of many men fighting and losing their lives.

"Are you jealous Francis? How unlike you, what did you expect mi amigo?" Antonio looked down upon his former ally, a look of both anger and intrigue "After you stabbed me in the back and tried so hard to mess with my country? Did Napoleon really think that we would remain neutral for this? Did he really think he could just sit his brother on my country's throne?"

"No I suppose not" Francis mockingly smirked "I can understand why you would side with the young master, even I have to admit his face and body would visit me in my dreams, such beauty even if he is-!"

The Spaniard pointed his sword near the blond's forehead; Francis seemed a little taken back by his friend's actions.

"Hold your tongue Francis, unless you want me to cut it out"

Sure when they were alone, Antonio would hear all of Francis' comments on his beloved, even though some of the time he did find himself annoyed at those comments, Antonio was tempted to punch the man.

"Oh? Did I struck a nerve?" Francis sighed "Is this to make up for what happened in the revolutionary war?" his laughter filled the skies, as if god was laughing at them from above his celestial throne "But you know…I guess I can understand that…"

he never thought in a thousand years he would hear his friend say that, Antonio always knew Francis to be a prankster, a suave womaniser but there are rare moments where even he, would have regrets…

"You think you're the only one that feels responsible for that time?" The Spaniard admitted, he was surprised when he saw remorse on his friend's features, Francis looked so tired of it, how long did this haunt him?

"You want to know why I helped Alfred break away from Arthur? Why I allowed for such actions to take place?"

this man was known for being unpredictable, to break the hearts of many lovers for a love he knows he will never have "Jalousie"

Jealousy

"I hated that brat getting all of his attention, we grew up together, yet when it came to that brat, bon sang! Big brother shouldn't be like this! I care for Jones but-"

"You didn't want to lose Arthur to him" the sound of a heart shattering, he could feel his heart ache at those words for he knows what that is like...

"Ha, Pathetic huh?"

He put down his sword, sitting next to Francis, the cold air of the battlefield as they are surrounded by many of their comrades that laid in the dirt, lives that were lost was always one of the many consequences of war, for them though it might as well be the norm...

"No, Not at all…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone, long time no type! So I wrote another piece of fiction based on Spain x England, didn't think I would be writing a sequel, well I guess this would be more of a prequel huh?

I'll be honest I was originally going to write something more fluffy but half way through this happened 0_o

I should explain how this came about actually, on my previous piece of fan fiction there was a review on that fic that caught my attention, a review about the American-Spanish War and I was informed that British boats got in-between American and German boats so that the Germans don't cut off American ships, now being an amateur in history I decided to look this up but could find no information related to British boats getting in-between American and German boats, if anyone has any details on this would you guys let me know, reason being that I'm currently writing a piece about it.

Another thing is that I do understand that some people aren't really a fan of this pairing, and I understand that, some people have different ideas of a pairing, I'm a USUK shipper myself but we get a lot of USUK stories and I just wanted to try something different since I wrote a few USUK stories (Although noting M-rated…yet) sure there has been Spain/UK fics and some of them are interesting, I just want to give my own spin on it you know

But it's okay, I understand that there are people who like shipping characters together that would be different to me but I have to stress that even though I'm writing Spain x UK, I find it an interesting pairing (be it romantic or friendly) to write because I feel that their history together hasn't been explored, something that I really want to see in Hetalia, whether that happens or not is up to the creator and I respect that (I did get to see a bit of this in one of the hetalia episodes when Spain was going to show his horror movies and England cuts him off)

I do apologise if they are a bit out of character though…it's been a while since I last wrote a Hetalia fic…

UPDATE: Sorry about the first post there, there was a few issues!


End file.
